


a small break from creation

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Healing, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Post-Canon, SU - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: This session, she had restored thirty more gems.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 22





	a small break from creation

Yellow put together the shards of the gem, a Carnelian she had used for cluster experiments. She made sure to put them all in the right place, and then healed her with her powers. After some initial confusion, the gem got a hug from a red Pearl and a pink, off colored Peridot, and soon, the three of them fused and were on their merry way, about to start their lives anew in era 3. Yellow had a huge smile on her face the entire time. This session, she had restored thirty more gems, and she decided that this was the last gem for now, and that she would take a small break.

White was currently on one of the former colonies with Spinel, so Yellow immediately went towards Blue’s chambers, walking through the hallways that was now crawling with lives, several gems doing whatever they did.

When she reached Blue’s chambers, she saw how she sat on the ground, currently making more clouds fill the room, clouds she would let any gem that asked float on to feel happy. And the moment Blue noticed Yellow in the door frame, she smiled.

  
“Hello Yellow, are you taking a break?”

The diamond nodded, before she sat down on the floor beside Blue.

“Yes, my hands began to cramp a bit. I restored thirty more gems to their former state though, and I’m so happy I’m making a change and giving them back the lives they deserved to keep in the first place. It feels good to do good.”

Blue nodded.

“It really does, doesn’t it? Do you want to hop on a cloud with me and relax for a bit before you get back to your work?”

“You know, that doesn’t sound so bad. I say yes.”

“I knew you would.”


End file.
